


Field Trip

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, M/M, Terrorism, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: A trip to Mt. Glenn, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Leaving

Team RWBY and JNPR were ready for a break from school, while still technically attending.

Thankfully for them, Oobleck and Glynda decided to schedule a field trip. They didn’t know where, but all of them, specifically Weiss and Pyrrha, took it just to get away from the city.

”Man, it’ll feel good finally just...going somewhere and not encountering a psychopath,” Jaune said.

”We could all use a break from Vale,” Weiss said, instinctively bringing her hand to her completely healed stab wound.

The teams were still a bit shook up from their encounter with Keter. Weiss and Pyrrha needed to double their recovery time due to a psychotic nurse. Thankfully, Pyrrha knocking the teeth from her head made the recovery process run much more smoothly.

”I can’t wait to get out of here,” Yang said, before taking Blake and whispering in her ear, “and when we get there, we’ll get away from the group, and I’ll get some cat food.”

The rest of them couldn’t hear what she said, but Weiss still rolled her eyes when she saw Blake blush.

”Oh, don’t be so judgmental, dear,” Pyrrha said to Weiss.

”Why must they be so...uncivilized?” Weiss asked.

”Weiss, last I checked, you love it when I ravish you,” Pyrrha said.

”Pyrrha!” Weiss’ eyes widened. “Don’t say that out loud!”

”Oh, you are the last one to talk about loud,” Pyrrha gave Weiss bedroom eyes. “I love it when you scream my-“

”Okay! Changing the subject!” Weiss shouted.

Weiss looked away and saw a dejected Nora join the group. She was staring at Jaune and Ren, who were holding hands.

”How is she doing?” Weiss turned back Pyrrha and motioned towards Nora.

”She’s been feeling better.” Pyrrha sadly looked at Nora. “Unfortunately, as you can see, not by much.”

”Okay guys!” Ruby jumped from outside the ladies room. “Let’s go!”

”You were in there for ten minutes, what happened?” Weiss asked.

”Taco Tuesday, Weiss. Taco. Tuesday.” Ruby answered.

”Well, Taco Tuesday is going to cost us a field trip.” Weiss huffed. “So I think we should get going.”

The group quickly made their way to the front of the school. There, they met with a small group of students. In front of them were Oobleck and Goodwitch.

”What’s up, Bitches!” Oobleck shouted to the students.

”Bartholomew!” Glynda scolded.

”You’re right, my apologies.” Oobleck turned back to the students. “How are you, bitches?”

”That’s not...oh screw it.” Glynda took out her clipboard as the students laughed.

”This is why I love Oobleck.” Yang chuckled. “Man does not give a damn.”

 “Alright students, I’m going to do a headcount before we go,” Glynda said.

“Screw that!” Oobleck began hurrying students into the bullhead. “Let’s just go!”

”But what about students who are sneaking on?” Glynda waved her clipboard in his face.

”Well, good for them! The more the merrier!” Oobleck said.

”And students who are late?” Glynda tapped her foot in annoyance.

”Well, sucks to be them,” Oobleck said. “Can we go, now?”

”Well-“

”Great!” Oobleck interrupted. “Okay, everyone on board!”

Glynda’s eye twitched as Oobleck returned to leading the students onto the bullhead.

With a sigh, she pulled out a flask and took a big swig.

”I don’t get paid enough for this.”

As RWBY were entertaining the bull head, a sudden blur ran up to them and tackled Ruby.

”Friend person!” Penny gave Ruby butterfly kisses. “How are you!”

”Hey, Penny.” Ruby blushed. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Of course!” Penny smiled. “Anything to spend time with you!”

Ruby’s face grew even more red.

”Thanks, Penny,” Ruby said. “Go find us a set, please.”

”I’m on the case!” Penny saluted and began searching for two empty spots.

Yang walked up to Ruby and gave her a pat on the back.

”You know I’ll still play wingman, right?” Yang whispered.

”Yes.” Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes.

The bullhead took off not long after.

* * *

Sword in hand, the bull faunus made his way towards the throne located at the very back of the room.

”You summoned, Father Scorch?” Adam asked, kneeling at his leader’s presence.

”It is time, young Taurus, for Vale to fall.” Father Scorch didn’t move from his throne. “We have finally gathered up the equipment required to end the worthless city.”

”That is excellent to hear, Father.”

”Yes, it is.” Scorch then stood up. “Bring me the child. I have a request for her.”

”Of course.” Adam stood, and took out his radio. “Ilia, report to the throne room, Father Scorch wishes to speak with you.”

Within minutes, the doors opened, and a timid, freckled hurled walked in.

”You wanted to speak to me, Father?” Ilia went to kneel.

”Stop!” Scorch barked. “Raise.”

With a yelp, Ilia quickly rose.

”I know of your secrets, child,” Scorch sneered. “I know you have sinned.”

”W-what do you mean?” Ilia’s eyes widened. In her thoughts, she prayed he didn’t figure what she thinks he did out.

”One of my men caught you kissing Lily during your patrol,” Scorch hissed. “Explain!”

”I-I don’t know, Father.” Ilia weeped. “Please, forgive me!”

Scorch walked up to her, and viciously stuck her to the ground.

”You have committed a great sin, and I will not let you just beg for the Gods’ forgiveness.” Scorch pulled out a dagger, and handed it to her. “You need to earn it.”

With that, he snapped his fingers, and two guards came from one of the side doors. Ilia gasped when she saw them dragging Lily’s beaten, but still conscious, body.

”This one refused to kill you when I confronted her.” Scorch explained. “I hope you won’t make the same mistake.”

The guard tossed Lily to the ground. Lily looked up to Ilia, tears in her eyes.

”Ilia, please don’t,” Lily begged.

Ilia looked at the dagger, then to Lily, then to Scorch.

”This is your last chance,” Scorch warned. “Kill this foul woman, or die with her.”

”Ilia?” Lily’s eyes widened in fear.

”I’m sorry.” Ilia tearfully brought the blade to her lover’s throat. “I’m...so...so sorry.”

Lily, gripped her neck wound, gurgling words that Ilia could hear. With heartbroken expression, she perished.

”Good job, my child.” Scorch put his hand on Ilia’s trembling shoulder. “I know that was hard, but know you are on the path to forgiveness. Once you help with Vale’s destruction, you will have earned the Gods’ forgiveness completely. Now, what do you say?”

Ilia couldn’t stop looking at Lily’s body. Her entire being hurt. How could she have done that to the women she loved? Though she had sinned, and needed the Gods’ forgiveness.

”I said, what do you say?” Scorch dug his nails into Ilia’s shoulder, drawing blood.

”Thank you, Father.”


	2. Arrival

“Alright students, please leave the bullhead in a single file line,” Glynda said, putting a hand to Oobleck’s chest before he could say anything. “Bartholomew. Don’t.”

”What? I was just going to say ‘go nuts!’” Oobleck exclaimed, defensively.

”In the middle of a destroyed, Grimm invested city?”

Oobleck looked around the destroyed landscape they stood among.

”Yeah,” he said, causally.

”Ugh.” Glynda brought her hands to her face. “Just...try not to be so irresponsible with our students. We don’t want any of them dying.”

”But if they don’t die, how will they learn?”

”They can’t learn if they’re dead!”

”Can they?”

”No!”

”Oh.”

”Gods!”

As the two teachers argued, team RWBY and JNPR were taking in their surroundings. Ruby even marveled at a pack of beowolves just out reach.

”You know, Grimm can be almost majestic...when not slaughtering people in droves,” Ruby said.

”They’re almost as majestic as you, Ruby,” Penny said.

”What?” Ruby’s eyes widened at Penny’s words.

”Oh no.” Penny covered her mouth. “I did the thing that people do where they say their thoughts!”

”You think I’m majestic?”

”Ummm...” Penny made shocked face and pointed behind Ruby. “Look...a distraction thing!”

”Really where?” Ruby turned around.

”Really Ruby?” Weiss facepalmed. “I even I expect better from you.”

”Wait a minute, Pe-“ Ruby turned to see Penny had already ran off. “Oh.”

“It’s alright, sis.” Yang patted Ruby’s back. “At least you have a chance with her.”

”She called me majestic!” Ruby gushed to herself.

”Yeah, she did.” Yang put Ruby in a headlock. “Too bad she’s wrong.”

”No!” Ruby exclaimed. “I am an eagle!”

”Egale’s aren’t majestic.”

”They totally are!” Ruby wrestled her head free. “You just don’t know what majestic means!”

”Sis, if I don’t know what majestic means, I’ll cut off my own arm.”

”Really? What’s the definition of majestic?” Ruby asked.

”Uhh...crap!”

”Get to cutting, sis!”

Ruby marched off, triumphantly.

”Blake, what does majestic mean?” Yang asked, embarrassed.

”Majestic, meaning to show impressive beauty and dignity,” Blake grinned.

”That’s why you’re the smart girlfriend,” Yang joked.

”That’s also why I’m not losing an arm,” Blake joked back.

”Tell me, Blake.” Yang held out her hands. “How will I ever carry you again without an arm?”

”Atlas can make some great robotic limbs!” Weiss chirped in. “I mean, General Ironwood-“

”Scum,” Pyrrha instinctively insulted.

”Whoa! Invincible girl’s got some beef with the big G?” Yang asked.

”You don’t know the half of it.” Pyrrha clenched her fist.

”Come on, dear.” Weiss put her arm around Pyrrha. “Let’s sight see, shall we?”

With a heavy sigh, Pyrrha took Weiss hand in hers. She gave her a loving smile.

”We shall.”

As the two walked off, hand-in-hand, Yang wrapped her arm around Blake. “How would I hold you like this, again?”

”Shush, lets just enjoy the trip while we can,” Blake said.

”Let’s.” Yang held out her right arm, allowing Blake to interlock.

* * *

”Then Ilia was all, ‘Oh no, please don’t!’ and Father was all ‘POW! Killer your lova!” Adam joked. “It was so cool!”

”You sure do like talking about Father killing people,” Adam’s Lieutenant pointed out.

”Yeah, well, shut up!” Adam said, defensively.

”There was no need for that,” the Lieutenant said. “I was making an observation.”

”Well, it was a dumb observation.”

”Why are you so immature?”

”Your face is immature!” Adam exclaimed.

”And this is why you’ll never be leader.” The Lieutenant shook his head.

”I will, someday!” Adam said.

”How?”

”Butt-kissing!”

”Okay, whatever.”

”Hey, I-“ Adam was cutoff by Torch entering the room.

”My faunus children, our time has come!” Father Scorch preached in front of the crowd. “After years of planning and preparation, Vale’s fall will finally began!”

As the faunus in the group cheered, Ilia sat, alone in her guilt.

 _She deserved it_ , Ilia thought to herself. _And you deserve to feel like this. You sinned against the Gods._

”To those who were not with us on the great day, the day we toppled Mt. Glenn and saw the Grimm slaughter the streets until every human, and human loving faunus lay dead in the streets. This is the plan,” Scorch looked to the board as the screen lit up. “We line the train cars, given to us by a generous donor,” A few faunus chuckled as the body of a dead man appeared on screen. “Then, we line every car, up to the condectors with dynamite, and lead the Grimm towards the city of Vale through the tracks below the ground!”

As the crowd cheered for his brilliance, Scorch raised his arm, silencing them.

”I’ve overseen the destruction of countless cities in my lifetime, this will be no different.” Scorch walked across the stage. “The Gods created the faunus to destroy the humans, we are superior in every way! So, when your out there, and the pains of conscious ever risk taking over, remember you’re fighting for a noble cause! Faunus Superiority!”

Father Scorch raises his hand in triumph as his followers cheered.


	3. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking off was a bad idea.

Blake and Yang tried desperately to suppress their giggles as they shifted to the back of the group. When thy were certain Oobleck and Glynda wouldn’t see them, they took off, quickly turning the corner into an alleyway.

”Did they see us?” Yang asked.

”No, I don’t think so.” Blake checked around the corner. “Okay, no one noticed.”

Blake turned back to Yang, her face went red. Yang had unbuttoned her top, and was leaning in, giving Blake the perfect view.

”You know, I always did wonder what cat food tasted like.” Yang leaned in and gave Blake a kiss. Blake wasn’t ready, but melted into the kiss in a short time. “I guess it’s time for me to get some... **pussy**.”

”Yang Xiao Long, if you want this to go anywhere, you stop that, right now,” Blake said, almost sternly.

”Oh, I love when you use my full name, like a mom.”

”Still can’t believe you have a mom kink.”

”Don’t judge,” Yang leaned into her ear, “Mommy.”

Blake felt a shiver run down her spine. She pulled Yang into a kiss. Lips parting, their tongues met.

”Did we really just sneak off to do it in the middle of a destroyed city where millions of people died?” Blake asked when she pulled away from their kiss.

”Don’t kill the mood.” Yang got to her knees and pulled down Blake’s shorts. “Oh kitten, soaked already?” Yang touched Blake’s panties, earning a slight moan from the cat faunus. “Purr for me, kitten.” Yang pulled down her panties and began licking her clit.

”Yang~” Blake moaned, gripping Yang’s hair, tightly. “Wait, what if I need to lay down?” She asked. “This place is dirty and you know I can’t…ah!…stand when you do this.”

”No worries, kitten.” Yang motioned Blake’s legs over her shoulders, and lifted her up.

”Whoa!” Blake’s eyes widened, but was too wrapped up in pleasure to say anything. “Yang...don’t...don’t drop me!”

”I got you kitten,” Yang said. “You just focus on cuming for me.” Yang stuck her tongue directly into Blake’s clit, earning a loud moan and vaginal fluids from Blake.

”Okay...that’s enough,” Blake breathed out. “You got...your ‘cat food’, now let’s get back to the others before anyone notices we’re gone.”

”Understood, kitten.” Yang set Blake down, and handed her her shorts and panties.

”Okay.” Blake pulled up her shorts. “Let’s g-“ Blake stopped, eyes widening in shock and fear.

”Kitten? What’s wrong?” Yang followed Blake’s eyes, mirror Blake’s shocked expression when she saw the bull faunus.

”Hello, Blake.” Adam sneered.


	4. Kidnapped

A white fang scout entered Scorch’s throne room.

”Father,” The scout kneeled, “I have some unfortunate news.”

”Rise Trifa, and speak,” Scorch said.

”I caught site of a group of students,” Trifa said. “There were at least twenty students, and they’re being lead by two huntsman.”

”Do they know about us?”

”I am uncertain,” Trifa said.

”They don’t.” Adam kicked in the door to the room, two white fang guards dragged them in. “I caught these two sinners making love by an abandoned building.”

”Of course,” Scorch snarked. “You see this, Trifa? This is why you abandoning your homosexuality was good. If not, you’d end up like these two, fucking behind a building. Like animals.”

”Screw you!” Yang tried to attack him, but the white fang members held her tightly.

”Got to give these two some credit,” Adam began, “I had call in some backup. Even then, they took out dozens of my men before we managed to subdue them.”

”Yes,” Scorch looked to Yang, then to Blake. “Wait...” Scorch walked over to Blake, taking her chin and turning her to his face. “Blake Belladonna?”

Blake spat in his eye. Letting out a disgusted snarl, Scorch struck her with the back of his hand.

”Still just as defiant, I see.” Scorch wiped of the spit with a napkin.

”Blake?” Yang looked to her, eyes wide. “Who are these guys?”

”The White Fang,” Blake said. “Pretty much a cult for faunus supremacy.”

”And heterosexual supremacy,” Trifa said. “I was lucky enough to be saved by my homosexuality. Please, let us help you.”

”Don’t lie to yourself, Trifa.” Blake wrestled against the faunus holding her. “I know you still miss Scarlet. I still see the same pain from when you killed her...when he...” Blake looked to Scorch. “...made you kill her.”

”She deserved it.” Trifa looked away, hiding her hurt expression. “Scarlet was a harlot, a whore sent by demons to seduce me.”

”Look me in the eye, and say that!” Blake demanded.

”Enough!” Scorch’s batwings unfolded as his voice boomed. “Adam, take them to the holding cells. After that, put a hunting party together, and kill the students.”

”And the huntsmen?” Adam asked.

”Make them watch, then bring them to me.”

”Yes, Father.” Adam bowed, then motioned for the white fang members hold them to move.

”Wait!” Yang shouted, fighting her captors. “Stop, please! My friends, my sister is part of that group!”

”Really?” Scorch gave her a wicked grin. “Then I’ll make sure to bring the bodies to you, so you can identify them.”

”No!” Yang fought, tears in her eyes. Unfortunately, she had already used her semblance during the fight, and was all drained out.

With that, everyone began to leave the room.

”Trifa.” Scorch raised his hand, motioning for her to stop.

”Yes father?” Trifa turned to him, and bowed.

”Do you miss Scarlet?”

”No father.” Trifa looked down at her feet. “She was a sinful whore.”

”Look me in the eye, and say that.”

Tirfa looked up at Scorch’s eyes, tears in her own. She tried to say something, but only tears and a sob came out. Scorch could only let out a sigh. He walked up to her, and ran his hand across her face. With a quick motion, he snapped her neck, and she fell to the ground, lifeless.

”I’m almost disappointed.” Scorch returned to his throne, as his guards made off with Trifa’s body.

* * *

Adam opened the cage, allowing his men to toss Blake and Yang in them.

”I will kill all of you if you so much as lay a single finger on her!” Yang charged at the cell door, coming within spitting distance of freedom before they shut it on her.

”Calm down, fag.” Adam locked the gate with a smug grin. “You can stay with the sinful traitor.” Adam motioned towards Blake.

”Blake?” Yang looked towards her. “How do you know this guy? How do you know this whole cult?”

”I...I used to be a member,” Blake admitted.

”What?” Yang’s eyes widened in shock.

”They weren’t always like this!” Blake shouted. “It was a harmless cult, they took me in after my parents died. Then he came along, Scorch, he started preaching about the sins of man and homosexuality, he turned this harmless cult into a terrorist organization!”

”Is that why you left?” Yang asked.

”Yes,” Blake said.

”What about you, huh?” Yang turned to face Adam. “You know her name.”

”Blake and I were raised side by side when the cult first started,” Adam admitted. “When we reached out teenage years, we were originally one of the ‘sane ones’, one of the few members who called out Scorch on his faunus and heterosexual supremacy. Then...Blake came out as gay. When I realized I could never be with her, I finally discovered the evils of homosexuality, it denies good men like me the women they rightfully deserve!”

”You’re insane!” Blake shouted at him.

”Shut your mouth!” Adam slashed his sword across bars. “I loved you, and your homosexuality took you away from me!” Adam turned to Yang. “After her betrayal, I slaughtered the rest of the ‘sane ones’ in front of her, that’s when she abandoned us.”

”You locked me in a cell,” Blake spat. “I had to cut my way out with a nail file.”

”Surprising a dyke like you knew how to use a such a girlie instrument!” Adam let out a heavy sigh, then put his hands to his face to calm himself down. “I’m going to get a party together, I’m going to kill your friends, and then I’ll kill this one.” Adam motioned towards Yang. “Then you’ll know how it feels to be denied the one you love.”

With that, Adam walked out. Blake fell to the ground, and curled into the fetal position.

”Kitten?” Yang sat by her.

”I’m sorry, I should’ve said something.” Blake let out piercing cry. “I...I should’ve told-“ Blake was cutoff by a kiss from Yang.

”Stop, please.” Yang ran her hand through Blake’s hair. “It’s okay.” Yang looked towards the bars, and noticed that Adam’s sword cut through most of the bars. It wouldn’t take that much force to knock them off. “We’re going to get out of here.” Yang grew a confident smirk.


	5. Embarking

“Alright students, this is sight of the famous work of Dr. Merlot.” Oobleck jestered to the building in front of them. “It is rumored, that the names doctor experimented on Grimm, and is responsible for the massacre of the city.”

”This is just speculation,” Glynda said. “There is no proof that Merlot was to blame, or if he even had anything to do with the disaster at all.”

”But where is the fun in evidence?” Oobleck asked. “Let’s speculate the fuuu...“

Glynda gave Oobleck a dirty look

”...uuuudge out of this!”

”Ugh,” Glynda sighed, taking a sip from her flask.

”Miss Goodwitch?” Ruby raised her hand. “Should you really be drinking that in front of us?”

”I don’t know, Miss Rose,” Glynda snarked. “Why don’t you ask your uncle?”

Ruby immediately lowered her hand.

”That’s what I thought.” Glynda nodded.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Reaching for where the prick came, her eyes widened when she pulled a dart from her throat.

”Oh Gods.” Glynda stumbled back, the effects of the tranquilizer taking their hold. “B-Bartholomew.” Glynda kept herself up with a piece of gravel.

”Glynda!” Oobleck and the other students ran up to her. “Are you alright?”

”D...drugged.” Glynda held up the dart.

”Wait...is that bad?” Oobleck asked.

”Yes!” Glynda shouted before passing out.

”Are you sure? Because I’ve taken cocaine, and that stuff is great!” Oobleck stated to her unconscious body. Just then, a dart flew out of nowhere and embedded itself into his neck. “Huh?” Oobleck pulled th dart and examined it. “Oh, hah!” Oobleck shouted out. “Jokes on you! I take tranquilizers all the time! You’ll need a lot more than that!” Suddenly, over a dozen darts flew from the shadows and embedded themselves all around his body. “Yep, that’ll do it.” Oobleck immediately fell to the ground, unconscious.

As the students started to panic, Ruby called out to them.

”Everyone!” Ruby exclaimed. “Please calm down!”

”Ruby is correct!” Pyrrha stood beside Ruby. “All this panicking will attract gr-“

Pyrrha was cutoff when a dart entered her neck. “Oh.”

”Pyrrha!” Weiss cried as Pyrrha fell to the ground. She ran to her side. “Pyrrha? Honey? Are you okay?!”

A dart entered Weiss next. Then Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Penny. Ruby could only watch, eyes darting to every direction, every miss placed showed. That’s when she noticed it, movement from the Merlot building. With a quick motion, she took out Crescent Rose, and shot a fire round into the building.

”Crap, crap, crap!” Ilia came from the burning building. She was patting out a fire that had caught her shoulder.

”You!” Ruby pointed Crescent Rose at the chameleon faunus. “Why are you knocking us out?!”

”I’m not inclined to say,” Ilia said. “And I’m not alone!”

”What?” Ruby’s eyes widened when she felt a dart enter her neck. “No!” Ruby stumbled to the ground, trying to fight the effects.

”Great job, Ilia.” Adam walked out from the shadows, White Fang members surrounded the terrified and unarmed students. “At this rate, you’ll make up for your sinful behavior in no time.”

”Thank…you…” Ilia shrunk at the mention of her “behavior”.

”At the mean time, take the huntsmen and the blonde’s friends.” Adam turned to the students, taking out blush. “As for all of you? Well, we don’t need any of you!”

Ruby spent her last moments of consciousness in horror, watching as Adam and his men remorselessly shot down the students. Ilia could only look away in remorse.

* * *

”Ruby? Ruby!” Ruby’s eyes slowly opened to the sight of her sister. “Ruby? Oh, thank the Gods!” Yang immediately hugged her. “I thought they would’ve killed you!”

”Yang?” Ruby looked around the cell, noticing that all of her friends were there. “Guys? What’s going on?!” Ruby let out a cry.

“White Fang,” Blake said from her sitting spot the cell. “They’re planning something with Vale. I don’t know what it is, but it’s bad.”

“They...they killed all of the other students.” Ruby’s eyes began to water at the memory. “Why...why are we alive?!”

”Knowing Adam? Probably to kill all of you in front of us.” Blake sat up.

”What about Miss Goodwitch? And Doctor Oobleck?” Ruby asked, calming down.

”Adam took them to see Scorch,” Blake said. “We’re going to get out of here, though.”

”How?” Weiss asked.

Blake pointed to the bars. Ruby almost cracked a smile when she saw how weak they were from the cut of a sword. Yang cracked her knuckles with glee.

”Alright.” Ruby stood up from the wooden bed she was lying on, voice filled with anger and venom. “Let’s save Glynda and Oobleck, then stop those bastards.”

”Wow, that was so hot!” Penny exclaimed.

Ruby blushed, any seriousness had been sucked out from Penny.

”What?” Penny asked. “Why is everyone staring at me? On no! Did I say that out loud?!”

* * *

”How does it feel?” Scorch mocked the subdued huntsmen. “To know that all those students died because you failed to protect them?”

”You’re a monster!” Glynda fought against her captors, but the semblance nullifying cuffs kept her form truly acting.

”No, I am a profit of the Gods!” Scorch stood. “When I purge the sinful city of Vale from this planet, the world of Remnant will forever thank, Tiresias Scorch!” Scorch opened the doors behind him to reveal a tunnel. In that tunnel was a train, filled it burst with flame dust crystals and dynamite.

”They will thank you for dittily-squat!” Oobleck exclaimed. “You’ll be hunted. You won’t even be able to stop for a piss, that’s how constantly they’ll be chasing you!”

”Cute.” Scorch turned to the two teachers. “However, if they couldn’t catch me when I destroyed Mt. Glenn, they won’t catch me after this. I truly have the Gods on **my** side!”

”You destroyed Mt. Glenn?” Glynda’s eyes widened.

”Yes!” Scorch’s wings unfolded to makes himself seem bigger than he already is. “And I’ll do the same until every city in Remnant either bows at my feet, or is resting among ashes. Their sinful inhabitants rotting in the lowest circles.”

”What do you consider ‘sinful’!” Glynda spat. “Anyone who doesn’t consider your sick worldview?!”

”I am a messenger of the Gods, what I say goes.” Scorch gave Glynda a sadistic grin. “So, naturally.”

”Father Scorch,” Adam walked into the room from the train, “all of the bombs have been set, and we are ready to embark.”

”Excellent, Adam.” Scorch turned to him. “As a reward for your loyalty, you can personally execute the teachers and students. After we’ve shown them Vale’s destructions first.”

Just then, a sudden boom filled the room.

”What was that?!” Scorch demanded.

”The students, sir!” Ilia ran into the room. “They’ve escaped!”

”How?!”

”The bars...” Everyone turned toward Adam’s Lieutenant. “Adam cut the bars in a fit of rage, the strong one could’ve broken them!”

”You. Did. What?!” Scorch turned to the bull faunus he had been praising only seconds ago.

”Sir...I’m sorry!” Adam backed up in fear as Scorch pulled out his daggers. “Wait! Please!” Adam’s cries fell on deaf as Scorch impailed him on both daggers, lifting him into the air.

”Given recent events,” Scorch spoke as Adam spit up blood. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to revoke your membership into the White Fang.” Scorch dropped Adam’s lifeless body onto the cold ground. “My apologies.” He them turned his attention to the Lieutenant. “You, Ilia and the rest of the members stay here, stall them until we get the train started.”

”Yes, sir!” The Lieutenant and Ilia nodded.

”You all are with me!” Scorch shouted to his eight guards. “On the train. Now!”

As the Scorch and his guards ran towards the rain, team RWBY and JNPR burst into the room. The Lieutenant, Ilia, and dozens of other White Fang members stood their ground.

”Ilia?” Blake’s eyes widened.

”Blake?” Ilia almost immediately fell out of her defensive stance.

”Ilia, focus!” The Lieutenant spat. “You’re not going make up for your sin if you don’t help with this plan!”

Just then, the Lieutenant felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned only to be greeted with Oobleck’s fist.

”Wait...how did he...?” The White Fang member’s question was cutoff by Glynda lifting him and all of the hundred members into the air with her telekinesis.

”Good-bye.” Glynda motioned her Riding Crop towards the ground, causing all of the members she had in the air to be sent hurdling towards the dirt at fast speeds. Ruby couldn’t help but wince at the sound of multiple skulls cracking at once.

”How?” Ilia cried. “How did you get free?!”

”Jokes on you!” Oobleck held out a hair clip. “I picked the locks while you weren’t looking! Luck is I’ve been arrest over hundreds of times, and always carry a hair clip in case I’m in cuffs!”

”I...I won’t let you pass!” Ilia took out her whip, ready to fight to the death. “I’ll die to make up for what I’ve done!”

”What do you have to make up for?” Blake’s asked.

”Shut it, traitor!” Ilia spat at her, tears forming her in eyes.

”Ilia, where is Lily?”

Ilia shut down at the mention of her lover’s name. She dropped her weapon, looking at Blake with wide eyes, mouth agape.

”He made you kill her...didn’t he?” Blake walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

”I...he said...I sinned!” Ilia crashed into Blake’s arms. Blake turned back to the rest of the group. They all lowered their weapons. “Oh, Gods. Blake, what did I do?!”

”It’s okay, Ilia.” Blake held her tightly. “Please,” Blake pulled away and looked Ilia in the eyes, whipping away her tears, “help us stop, Scorch. We can’t let him hurt anyone else.”

”He...he’s planning to disconnect the train cars.” Ilia sniffed. “If we stop the guards from doing so, the grim won’t be able to enter the city through the tunnel.”

That’s the train’s whistle went off, and the rain began to move.

”We need to move!” Ruby shouted. “Come on!”

As they took off towards the train. Glynda stopped Ilia.

”You knocked me out and killed my students.” Her words were venomous. “Know that, no matter what you do, you will never have my forgiveness.”

”I...I understand.” Ilia couldn’t look at her, the shame was too great.

”Come.” Glynda grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the train to joined the others.


	6. Stop

“Ow, my head.” The Lieutenant stood to see all of the White Fang members dead, and everyone else gone. “What?!”

He was about to contact Scorch over his radio when he heard a growl. He turned to see an Ursa Major staring down at him.

”No, no, no!” The Lieutenant backed away in fear, falling to the ground after tripping over the body of one of the White Fang members. “Wait!”

His please fell on deaf ears as the Usra brought his claws down on top of him.

* * *

 “So, how are we going to do this?!” Jaune asked in a panic.

”It’s simple,” Ilia said. “We find the bombs, I deactivate them, and we disconnect the train cars so none of Scorch’s goons can reactivate them.”

”Well, that sounds incredibly simple,” Ren snarked.

”Let’s just do this!” Ruby exclaimed, opening the door to the first train car.

IEAs the guard stood, preparing to activate the bomb, he turned when he heard the door open.

”What? How did you get past the other members?” He asked. “We had an army to hold you off!”

”Like this.” Glynda picked up the guard with her telekinesis, and tossed him out the window.

”Alright, great start!” Ilia shouted. “We stopped him before he could even activate the bomb!”

”One down, ate more to go!” Oobleck turned his thermos into its torch form.

”Where did you have that?” Glynda asked.

”The same place I keep all my drugs!” Oobleck grimaced. “No one should touch it but me.”

”Why?” Ruby asked.

”Because we don’t exactly have time to wash our hands, and if any hands touch this, you’ll die of pretty much every disease known to man.”

”What?!” Weiss exclaimed.

”Guys. Train car. Focus!” Blake shouted.

”Right, come on!” Ruby lead the group towards the next train car.

* * *

”Perry, did you activate the first bomb?” Scorch demanded over the walkie-talkie. “Perry?!”

”Sir! Perry’s car has been disconnected!” One guard ran into the front cabin of the train. “We saw the Beacon students an the teachers heading this way!”

”Where are the others?”

“Activating their bombs now!” The guard said.

”When the second to last bomb is activated, disconnect all the cars,” Scorch ordered.

”But Father, what about the others?” The guard asked.

”What did I tell all of you!” Scorch hissed in his direction. “You get an attack of conscious, you remember that this was for a noble cause! Now do as you’re told!”

The guard reluctantly nodded, heading into his train car, he activated his bomb. Then went to the other end.

”Woodson, did you activate your bomb.” He said over to the walkie-talkie.

”Yes, I destroyed the controls so the students couldn’t deactivate it. I just need to disconnect the train cars and-“ Woodson walked through the door, only to be greeted with the guard disconnecting the train.

”Your sacrifice will be remembered, brother.” The guard disconnected the train cars. “I’m sorry.”

As Woodson’s car began to lose the train’s speed, a sudden gust of roses pushed Woodson off the train car, painting the tracks below. The guard barley had enough time to duck before Ruby and the others came piling into the train car.

”Damn it!” Blake swore as the car exploded, allowing the Grimm from Mt. Glenn to pour into the tunnel.

Just then, a shot hit Penny, sending her flying back into the train wall.

”Penny!” Ruby cried, turning towards the guard, pointing Crescent Rose at him. “You son of a-“ Ruby’s threat was cutoff by the train coming to a sudden halt, knocking everyone off their feet.

Using the distraction to his advantage, the guard shot the bomb’s control counsel.

”Crap!” Ilia ran up to counsel, trying desperately to fix it.

”Father,” The guard spoke into his radio.

”What is it, my son?” Scorch spoke. “We are under the streets of Vale as we speak.”

”You’ll have to continue on without us.”

”Ilia!” Ruby used her semblance to grab Ilia, then she rushed her and the rest of the group out of the train car just as the bomb went off.

”My son?” Scorch looked back at the recently destroyed train car. Looking up, he smiled when he saw the sun, and dozens of terrified civilians looking down to the tracks below. “Well, guess all the glory will be going to me!” Expanding his wings, Scorch flew out of the hole, flying over the city.

”Umm...guys?” Nora pointed down the tunnel, towards the army of Grimm making a b-line straight towards them and the hole.

”Glynda, now would be a good time for some telephonism or whatever!” Oobleck shouted.

”Give me a second, doing myself and multiple people is hard.” Glynda focused.

”Phrasing!” Yang joked, shrugging when everyone gave her a look. “I joke when I’m frightened.”

Then, Glynda used her semblance to rise them out of the hole just as the Grimm circled around them.

”They won’t be able to get up here, will they?” Ruby asked.

Just after she asked this, the Grimm began piling on top of one another, forming a small pyramid of Grimm that was slowly rising.

”Does that answer your question?” Weiss asked, bitterly.

When they reached the entrance of the hole, Glynda gently set herself and them down. Falling to the ground, Glynda let out a tired huff.

”Miss Goodwitch, are you okay?”

The group turned to see Ozpin.

”Ozpin?” Ruby asked, shocked.

”When a hole blows itself into your city, you tend to be there in a hurry,” Ozpin said. “Now, what is going on?”

”People of Vale!” Scorch exclaimed, causing everyone to stair up at him.

”Listen,” Yang said, “You’re about to find out.”

”This is Tiresias Scorch! Father of the White Fang, and the bringer of your destruction! For too long, the inferior species of man have been allowed to walk this Earth! For too long, the weak-willed faunus have let you and your ugly homosexuality tant **my** wonderful planet. For too long, I have been silent, taking no glory from the deserved slaughter of Mt. Glenn. But know I, a messenger of the Gods. No, with this great act, I ascend to Godhood itself. Now I will begin a Rapture of my own design, and will let them...” Scorch pointed to the hole, which Grimm began crawling out of. “...be the reapers that will take your ugly souls to Hell!”

Civlians began panicking upon the grimm’s release into the city. Scorch landed on the roof a nearby building, watching with a triumphant smile as the Grimm began slaughtering every man, woman, and child they came across.

”The screams of the damned are so lovely.” Scorch closed his eyes, the smile on his face growing.

Ruby was in shock, watching helplessly as people were being slaughtered by Grimm.

”Ruby!” Penny charged a Beowulf that was about to pounce on the stunned Ruby, skewering it with her swords. When the creature was killed, Penny turned her attention to Ruby. “Ruby, are you okay?”

Ruby looked into Penny’s eyes, then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Penny’s eyes widened at the shock, but she they eventually closed as she held Ruby tighter, returning the kiss.

”I’ve liked you for a long time, Penny.” Ruby looked into Penny’s eyes after she pulled away from their kiss. “This may be my last chance to tell-“

It was Ruby’s turn to widen her eyes when Penny kiss her, silencing her.

”We’ll live,” Penny promised her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers! For all your tension filled needs!


	7. Victory with Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s end this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this may be spoiling it. But team CMEN is pronounced caiman. Please don’t be immature about this.

Scorch watched as RWBY, JNPR, Glynda, Oobleck, and Ozpin fought the Grimm with all of their might.

”Ugh.” He gripped his head in annoyance. “So pathetic. Why do they insist on fighting the inevitable?”

* * *

Ruby used her semblance to cut down six Beowolves in a row. An Ursa attempted to sneak attack her, but it’s arm was cutoff mid-swing by Penny, who then decapitated it. She looked to Ruby with a hopeful smile, as the two stood back-to-back, fighting an army of beowolves that had circled around them.

Weiss freezed a boarbatusk with her ice dust, and Pyrrha struck the creature with her shield to shatter it. When a King Taijitu used its body to circle around them, Weiss summoned her knight, which cleaved the creature into two, before bringing its blade down on its white head while Pyrrha impailed the black one with a metal telephone pole with her semblance.

Blake used Gambol Shroud to spin Yang in a circlular motion, taking out multiple grimm that had surrounded them. Eventually tossing Yang towards a Ursa Major, which Yang sent flying backwards into a group of creeps with was leading with one swift punch, taking them all out.

Ren was shooting down small nevermores when he noticed Jaune had been surrounded by creeps.

”Jaune!” Ren shouted to him.

”In the middle of something, hon!” Jaune said causally, cutting down a creep that had just lunged at him.

”Remember how we did that thing you thought was cool?”

”The thing with your guns, and my shield?” Jaune asked, blocking a creep’s swip with her shield.

”Yes!”

”You thinking now would be a good time to try it out in the field?”

”Jaune, just hold out your shield!”

”Right, Sorry!” Jaune Aimed his shield at Ren, who fired a barraged of bullets into it, taking out all th creeps that surrounded Jaune with the ricochets.

Nora was, for the first time in a long time, smile and laughing her head head off.

 _I guess a fight is just what I needed!_ Nora knocked the head of an Ursa off with one swing. When she noticed a yellow object in her peripherals, she quickly dogged the deathstalker’s stinger tail. With a smirk, she switched Magnhild over to its cannon and shot the stinger off at point blank. As the creature recoiled in pain, Nora took the stinger, tossed into the air, changed Magnhild back into its, and struck the stinger back into the deathstalkers head like a baseball. _Yep, just what I needed!_

Ilia was cutting down Grimm with nothing but grief filled rage. When she noticed a group of beowolves lined up in a row, she sent her whip through all ten of them. As Grimm struggled, she activated its electricity, shocking all of them to death.

Oobleck and Glynda had a team method. Glynda would raise Grimm with her telekinesis, allowing Oobleck to obliterate them with his torch.

”This is fun, isn’t it, Glynda?” Oobleck asked.

”I’ll need so many hookers and booze to work off this entire day,” Glynda said, deadpan.

”You still seeing, Ginger?” Oobleck asked.

”Bartholomew. Every prostitute in the city has me on speed dial.”

”Really?” Oobelck stopped fighting a deathstalker to turn and face Glynda.

”Oobleck! Behind you!” Glynda shouted.

Suddenly, a loud crack was hear. Oobleck whipped around to see Ozpin had caved in the deathstalker’s head with his cane.

”I highly suggest you keep a little more focused, Bartholomew.” Ozpin turned to Oobleck.

”Sorry, it’s the cocaine.” Oocleck adjusted his glasses.

”Your lucky you’re a good teacher,” Ozpin said.

”Debatable!” Glynda shouted, casually cleaving an army of Ursa Majors with a piece of debris.

* * *

Scorch continued to look on, he noticed that the civilians were escaping as the Grimm were focusing all their efforts on the huntsmen.

”Well, no matter,” Scorch said, a tint of nervousness in his voice. “They’ll be overwhelmed in no time.”

That’s when he heard it, the whirring of a bullhead. Looking up, his jaw almost dropped at the sight. Atlas air ships surrounded the block the Grimm had been infesting, setting up walls to keep the Grimm separated from the civilians.

Then he noticed the bullhead that had caught his attention in the first place opening, revealing two teams and an eager looking man with a huge handle bar mustache.

”Alright teams!” Professor Port exclaimed. “Let’s make them hurt!”

The two groups jumped down into the fray, Port following them not far behind. With one shot, he blew a giant mevermore’e head clean off, sending its lifeless body falling on top of a single Ursa.

”Alright team, you know what to do!” Coco shouted.

Fox, Velvet, Yatsuhashi all nodded as they provided Coco cover.

”You ugly sons of bitchs ruined my favorite place to in town to shop!” Coco turned to the army Grimm coming out of the hole, changing her handbag into its gun form. “Prepare to die!” She pulled down the trigger and sent a flurry of bullets to tear apart any Grimm that even poked its head out of the hole.

”No!” Scorch shouted in anguish as the Grimm began to retreat.

”Great work team!” Coco causally slapped Velvet’s rear, letting out chuckle at her girlfriend’s adorably squeal.

* * *

”Cinder!” Emerald shouted, shooting a creep that was sneaking up behind Cinder as she was cutting down an Ursa.

”Thank you, dear.” Cinder winked at her, sending a shiver down Emerald’s spin.

”Can’t even fight Grimm without being thirsty for her?” Mercury asked after taking down a charging boarbatusk with a single ax-kick.

”Shut up and fight!” Emerald shot down a few nevermores.

“Hey!” Ruby joined Emerald in shooting down nevermores. “I haven’t seen you guys around Beacon.”

”Is this really the time for small talk?” Emerald cut down a creep that thought it was sneaking up on her.

”Well, trying to keep myself calm,” Ruby explained. “Also, this is my girlfriend.” Ruby jestered to Penny, who waved at Emerald with a smile while her sword skewered Grimm behind her.

”Really?” Emerald motioned towards Cinder, who gracefully cutoff the heads of four Ursa Majors that had surrounded her. “That’s **my** girlfriend.

”Oh,” Ruby said.

* * *

”This can’t be happening!” Scorch cried, anguish growing as the remaining Grimm fell quicker than the last. “Years of planning, dead men, and followers! I’ll have to do it all over again!”

Scorch wanted to go down there, to kill the cap wearing harlot that had chased off the Grimm, but he was too scared to. Instead, he would wait until the last Grimm fell, then he would strike.

Penny skewered the last Grimm with her sword, and tossed the creature’s lifeless body to the ground.

Everyone stood in their combat stances, instinctively ready for grimm to come...but they had stopped.

”Wait...” Jaune was the first to leave his instinctive stance. “...did we just...?”

”Win!” Nora picked him up into a bear hug. “We did it!” Nora spun him around in happiness.

”Glad to see you’re doing better!” Weiss shouted to Nora. She then felt a hand around her waist, and Pyrrha turned her into a kiss.

”I love you so much.” Pyrrha said in between kisses. “I thought we were all going to die.”

”We didn’t.” Weiss gently pulled away and looked into Pyrrha’s eyes. “We’re not dying today.”

“I can’t...believe...we did it...” Blake was exhausted.

”You best believe it, kitten!” Yang picked Blake up, snuggling into her kittens head.

After Nora put him down, Ren ran into his arms. They both shared a kiss as Nora looked on, an acceptant smile on her face.

”We really did it, huh?” Ruby dropped Creasent Rose, falling to ground. Tired.

”There was never a doubt in my mind.” Cinder walked up to Emerald and kissed her, like someone claiming what was theirs. When she finally pulled away, Emerald let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “By the way, I heard you ask Emmy who we are, we’re from Have. We’re here for the Vytal Tournament.”

”Holy crap!” Ruby sprang up as if she was never tired. “I completely forgot about that!”

”No worries, you tend to forget a lot of things in the situation we were just in,” Cinder said. “I’m Cinder Fall.” Cinder held out her hand. “This is my Emerald, and this is Mercury.” Cinder jestered to the two behind her.

”Please to meet you!” Ruby beamed, the suddenly began looking around. “Where is your fourth member?”

”Neo was...out sick.” Emerald shifted, uncomfortably.

Suddenly, Ruby felt a ton of pressure on her ribs from someone hugger her from behind.

”I told we’d live!” Penny let go of Ruby, allowing the poor girl to breath. When Ruby turned to face her, she pulled her into a quick, but loving, kiss.

”Ugh.” Mercury mocked barfing.

”Don’t be an asshole!” Emerald slapped him in the back.

”Please, I get enough public make outs sessions from you two.” Mercury rolled his eyes.

Ruby and Penny made their way over to the rest of team RWBY and JNPR.

”Sis, you were awesome!” Yang shouted her praises towards to Ruby. “And Penny, Gods, fighting like that? You’re about to make my sister a very happy gal!”

”Thank you!” Penny blushed.

”Blake.”

The happy and excited talking stopped when Ilia spoke. Blake was the first to turn to her.

”Ilia,” the remorse in Blake’s voice was evident. “Are you-“

”Don’t ask me that...please.” Ilia looked down at her hands. “I’m going to turn myself in.”

”What? Ilia you don’t-“

”Yes, I do!” She snapped. “I killed Lily, I got your classmates killed, and I need to answer for that.”

”She’s right.” Glynda walked up to them, adjusting her glasses.

Blake walked up to Ilia, giving her a hug. ”I’ll try my best to see if I could visit.”

”Thank you, Blake.” Ilia pulled away, a sad smile on her face.

Just then, Ilia felt a sharp pain in her side. Blake’s eyes widened when she saw a dagger sticking out of the side of her ribs.

”Ilia!” Blake shouted.

Ilia touched the area around her stab wound. When she brought her hands back up, it was covered in her blood.

”Blake?” Ilia’s eyes widened as she fell to the ground.

”No! Ilia!” Blake caught her before she could hit the ground. Blake pulled out the knife, apply pressure to Ilia’s wound with her hands. “Ilia, stay with me!”

”Blake...” Ilia gripped Blake’s hands on her wound. “...please, don’t let me die. I didn’t get...to make up...for...”

Ilia’s hand slipped off of Blake’s and fell motionlessly to the ground. Her eyes closed, a sad and remorseful look on her face as she let out one last breath.

”Ilia? **Ilia**?!” Blake looked down at her hands that were covered in Ilia’s blood. “No...no!” Blake slammed her hands into the ground.

Everyone looked down at her, even Glynda was shocked.

”Wait...” Yang’s eyes widened. “Where did that-“

”Rewarded as a traitor deserves.” The teams and teachers pulled out their weapons, turning to where Scorch’s voice came from. He had two daggers out, batwings ready to take flight whenever he wanted. “You ruined...everything.”

”Sorry if we don’t feel too bad about that!” Blake spat.

”No matter,” Scorch took flight just a Yang shot a round in his direction, “I can get new plans, new followers. Everything is replaceable. Even faunus. Though, I know you don’t feel the same way, which is why I’ll leave you with this.” Scorch flew down and tackled Ren dragging him away from the group.

”Ren!” Jaune shouted.

He could only watch as Scorch dropped both himself and Ren towards the ground. Ren hit first, then Scorch, who straddled him, keeping Ren’s arms pinned to his sides, and keeping him from reaching for his weapons. Jaune’s entire world shut down when Scorch brought the daggers down into Ren’s chest. Twisting the blades for added cruelty.

”No!” Jaune shouted, tears in his eyes. He ran towards Ren as Scorch took off.

”See you around!” Scorch turned around, mid-flight, to mock them.

Unfortunately, this gave Blake ample opportunity to rap Gambol Shroud around his ankle.

”Hey!” Scorch screehed as he attempted to fly off. “Let go!”

”No!” Blake screamed, tears in her eyes as she used all of strength to pull Scorch towards the dirt.

He hit the concrete with such force, it cracked. Yang made her move has was getting up. She grabbed a sharp bit of debris, grabbed Scroch’s wing, and cut down the thin skin that made up his wings.

”Eeeeeeeeeeeee!” Scorch’s scream filled the air as Yang cut as deep as she could before gripping the wing as tight as she could, putting her boot against his back, then pulling while simultaneously kicking him away with her foot. Scorch’s wing came of with minimal effort on her part.

As Scorch fell to ground, he passed out form shock. Yang let out a gasp when she ran over to where Ren was lying.

”Renie?” Nora had tears in her eyes as she kept Ren’s head elevated in her lap. “Ren, please stay with us!”

”Come on, baby!” Jaune couldn’t apply pressure to wounds so deep, but he tried anyway.

The others could watch on in horror as Ren bled out in front of them.

”Not him too.” Blake’s fist clenched as Ren coughed up blood.

”Jaune...” Ren’s breathing slowed.

”Ren, don’t talk.” Jaune tried to keep the blood from flowing, but it wouldn’t stop. “Please, save your strength!”

Ren took Jaune’s cheek, gently guiding his eyes towards his own.

”I wish...we could’ve spent more time together.” Ren used the rest of strength to pull Jaune into a kiss.

When Jaune gently pushed away, Ren was already lip in his arms.

”Ren? No...oh Gods...please!” Jaune gripped Ren’s head to chest. He looked up to the sky, hoping that some merical would bring Ren back.

Nora could only cover her mouth, tears pouring from her eyes she curled into herself like a ball.

Pyrrha crashed into Weiss, letting out a haunting whale.

The rest of the group was too shocked to even cry. Even Oobleck was uncharacteristicly quiet.

”The Gods will send him to where he belongs.” The teams looked to Scorch, he was sitting up, barley able to stand. “The lowest circles of Hell for the faggot that cost me my right to Godliness!” Scorch let out sickening laugh, sitting on the ground in defeat. “At least...at least I still got one of you!”

With a complete emotionless face, Ozpin walked up to him. Scorch looked to him, and gave him a smug grin.

”Well, well, well, isn’t it the great and powerful Ozpin.” Scorch held out his wrist together. “I surrender...take me to jail.”

”No.” Ozpin looked down at him, face unreadable. “That’s not what you deserve.”

”What?” Scorch’s grim immediately vanished. “What do you-“

Scorch’s question was cutoff by Ozpin grabbing his throat, lifting him into the air. He then walked Scorch over to the hole he created.

”You preached about how the Grimm would be your reapers, taking the damned souls to Hell.” Ozpin held Scorch over the hole.

Sorch looked down, terrified when he saw that some Grimm had stayed. They looked up at him, saliva pouring from their mouths. Their eyes look hungry.

”Ozpin...Wait...please!” Scorch looked at him with pleading eyes. “I surrender! You can’t!”

”I say,” Ozpin said, having not listed to a word, “let them reap.” With that, he remorseless dropped Scorch.

”Wait! Ozpin!” Scorch cried as he fell, reaching towards Ozpin as if he could do anything if he had changed his mind now.

Scorch stick dirt. Slowly getting up to see the Grimm circling him.

”No!” Scorch backed up in fear, only to turn and see more beowolves behind him. “Please!” He looke up at towards the hole Ozpin turned and walked away. “Ozpin, don’t leave me! Please!”

Ozpin never turned around, not even when Scorch’s pleas for mercy turned into painfilled cried as his “reapers” tore him to shreds.

* * *

As everyone crowded into the medical ship. Jaune carried Ren’s lifeless body towards a stretcher. No one said a word, Ren looked to Ren’s body, Nora was still curled into herself, Pyrrha leaned onto Weiss, face emotionless and dead, the rest of team RWBY looked to each other in silence.

Ozpin watched sadly as the medical ship took off, the He turned toward teams CFVY and CMEN.

”Thank you all for your bravery,” Ozpin said. “I wish teams RWBY and JNPR could’ve escaped this tragedy without the scares both mental and physical, but I am glad none of your suffered any long-term ill-will from this horrific event. Please, Miss Goodwitch will escort you back to your dorms, we will need to you to rest up so you can talk to Vale’s authorities tomorrow.”

Both Coco and Cinder nodded, following a solem Glynda as she lead them towards a ship. 

As students sat down and the ship began taking off, team CMEN sat in the back of the ship. Away from everyone else.

”Well, that was interesting!” Mercury snickered, quietly. “I can’t wait for our turn to do that!”

”Mercury, shut up!” Emerald hissed. “You don’t want them to hear you, do you?”

”I must say, that **was** quite the experience,” Cinder said, causally.

”It was no fun, though.” Mercury leaned back in his chair. “A quarter of the city, a huntsmen-in-training, and a terrorist seeking redemption die, and we have nothing to do with it? No fun at all!”

”Patients, Mercury,” Cinder said. “You’ll have our fun. This was nothing but a small bump in he road of our plans. Once  the city recovers and the Vytal tournament gets back on schedule, you can start the next phase of our plan.”

”Alright.” A smug grin grew on Mercury’s face. “I guess I can wait it out with a little serial murder.”

”Mercury,” Cinder’s eye light up from the Fall maidens power, “I would hate to lose such a valuable asset to his own impatience.”

Mercury’s grin disappeared as Cinder’s appeared. ”Okay, I won’t do a thing. Promise.”

”That’s a good boy.” Cinder’s eye returned to normal. “And Emerald’s right, do shut up about our plan in public.”

As Cinder turned to face the front of the ship, Emerald stuck her tongue out at Mercury, who flipped her off in response.


End file.
